Scott McClane
, |death= |hidep= |race=British |gender=Male |height=5 foot 8 |hair=Brown |eyes=Brown |skin=White |hidec= |family=Holly McClane Richard McClane |affiliation= |hideg= |businesses=Hex Tow 'n Go |vehicles= Rolls-Royce Silver Shadow II ( ) |width = 220 }} Scott McClane (born 13 February 1990 in , ) is a Professional Towtruck Driver He currently works as a Senior Supervisor for Hex Tow 'n Go Early life Scott McClane was born February 13, 1990, In , . He is the Son of Richard and Holly. After graduating from Secondry School Scott attended the University of Cambridge in Cambridgeshire. At University Scott study Bussniess studies and Mechanics on the side. After Scott finshed University he worked as a chauffeur for a limousine company. San Fierro Towing In 2009 Scott Joined the San Fierro Towing Service. During that time he ment Ryan Johnson who became his mentor learning the tricks of the trade in towing. Scott spent every day for a month learning from Ryan, Learning new types of Towing and tricks that some people have never thought of using, some even being to dangerous to peform under health and saftey. There was mistakes and a few slips ups but Ryan had faith in Scott unlike most people with in the Company. Within 6 months Scott became a Lead Driver with in the company. Scott was a rebel when it came to work, facing danger in the eyes and always looking at the competition as he hearing news about Los Santos Towing and Recovery. It was always in his thoughts about Transferring to show his skills to the fullest, but In early 2010 Scott was called into the Office of CEO Cesar Vialpando and been handed a Assistant CEO position. Scott accepted his new role as the Assistant CEO of San Fierro Towing and forgot about Los Santo Towing and Recovery. Scott spent the rest of his Career with San Fierro Towing doing paperwork and Interviewing new people into the company. It wasn't what he wanted, as he spent nights and nights filling out paperwork. It did pay off as Scott saved most of his money as he didn't pay for a house or a car as he spent his nights sleeping in the Office. Scott was sleeping at the Office so much that he turned one of the spare rooms in to his bed room and stay in the garage. This was great for San Fierro Towing as they saved money on Alarms, Staffing and Ect as Scott was living there, it wasn't needed for the extras. Lawsuit In 2011 San Fierro Towing was being sued for unlawful Towing. Scott was dragged into this by the CEO to try and help them. There was a lot of paperwork that Drivers wasn't filling in causing the company to lose millions. In September 2012 he company went under Liquidation and all share holders where given a big Cash payment. Hex Tow 'n Go August 2012 Scott Join Hex Tow 'n Go, it wasn't a dream come true but he took the Role of Senior Supervisor after the passing off the Previous one. Personal Life